


依旧春风

by linzhishu



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E08中大卫曾经和塞拉斯在医院偶遇，如果聆听大卫那一曲钢琴的不是塞拉斯而是杰克。<br/>一切改变于开始之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	依旧春风

礼堂的大门被打开，咯哒一响，沉浸在琴曲以及失去父亲的悲痛中的大卫没反应过来，过了几秒他才后知后觉地抬头，看到一个穿着休闲装的少年站在门口，靠着木门看着他，眼眶发红，像是刚刚哭过。  
大卫下意识停了手，少年低声开口，声音有些沙哑：“为什么不弹了？”  
大卫不知道该怎么回答，他看着少年，心中猜测对方是不是也同他一般刚刚失去亲人，这里可是医院。  
少年已经走进来，穿过一排排塑料椅，坐在最前排，手肘压在大腿上，仰头看向大卫：“很好听，它叫什么名字？”  
大卫低下头：“……我不知道，这是爸爸教我弹的。”  
少年轻声说：“漂亮的曲子……就像有人走了。”  
这是对的，在大卫忍不住说出他父亲刚刚去世之前，少年低沉而无力地说：“我姐姐快死了。”  
大卫安静下来，没有说话，意识到少年并不需要交谈，只是需要倾听。  
少年双手交握，上滑撑住额头，“爸爸不关心我，妈妈不理解我，只有米歇尔跟我无话不谈……她从小就身体不好，医生说她这次撑不过去了。”  
大卫忍不住问：“为什么你不陪在她身边？”  
少年移开目光，自嘲地说：“爸爸不喜欢我接近她，爸爸只爱米歇尔，他觉得我会妨碍到她，我也不喜欢爸爸在的时候在米歇尔那儿，爸爸只看着她，从来不看我。”  
“不过没关系，”少年明显是故作坚强地说，“只要米歇尔能活着，爸爸永远不看我也没关系。”  
至少他的亲人还在，大卫有些羡艳的想，慢慢地说：“我爸爸刚刚去世了。”  
少年看向他，有点惊讶：“我很抱歉。”  
大卫摇了摇头，坚持道：“你应该去看看她。”  
少年沉默了几秒，突然说：“他们没告诉我，托马西娜……我家管家私下通知我米歇尔病危，我偷偷从学校跑回来的。”  
迎上大卫惊愕的目光，少年笑了笑，看上去有些凄然的艳丽：“我不敢去。”  
大卫不知道说什么好，想起少年的第一句话，低下头重新开始弹那支曲子。  
少年也不再开口，静静听着。  
大卫不记得自己重复了几遍，少年突然说：“我该走了。”  
他站起来，看着钢琴前的大卫：“你叫什么名字？”  
“大卫，你呢？”  
“我叫约拿单，一般都叫我杰克。”  
杰克的目光滑落到琴键上，口吻带点习以为常的颐指气使：“给它起个名字吧，大卫，如果我们能再见面，那时候告诉我。”  
他没有等待大卫的回答就走了，大卫的目光一直停在杰克的脸上，很仔细地看，直到只剩下一个背影，然后连背影也不见。  
大卫很有信心，这张漂亮的脸，他下次见面一定能一眼就认出来。

他的确做到了，尽管在昏暗的夜晚、满是硝烟的战场上，杰克满脸尘土，头上裹着染血的纱布，大卫仍旧一眼认了出来。

皇宫里为大卫召开了宴会，以拯救王子的功勋为名，只有英雄本人格格不入的宴会。  
面对着男女老少宾客，国王一百零一次说起他那蝴蝶和王冠的故事，杰克站在人群边缘，失笑地摇头，然后他突然看到了一只蝴蝶。  
在灯火辉煌的宴会大厅里，怎么会有一只蝴蝶？  
然而杰克的确没有看错，黄色的翅膀，黑色的勾边，在灯下翩翩飞过，像一块光斑。  
杰克看了看四周，没有人注意到他，他悄悄后退，向着蝴蝶追了过去。  
蝴蝶飞舞在宫殿富丽堂皇的穹顶边缘，翩然飞出了宴厅，杰克追逐着它转过门廊，耳边骤然响起琴声，杰克吃了一惊，低头看去。  
本该空无一人的休息室，却有一个青年正在弹琴，略带忧伤的琴声传不到大厅去，蝴蝶飞过去，停在他的手指上，青年下意识停手，琴声戛然而止。  
杰克认出青年身上穿的西装是自己的，一想就知道，这是本该由他招待的英雄，大概因为他翘掉差事，托马西娜就帮他筹备了。  
“大卫•谢夫德，”他说，“你在这里干什么？”  
军队中所受的教育告诉大卫，此刻该站起来立正行礼，但他没有拘礼，看了一眼大厅，有些不好意思：“我……不太适应。”  
杰克若有所思地说：“你喜欢这架钢琴吗？”  
说起这个，杰克不太高兴地鼓起嘴唇：“这是奥斯特里亚首相送给父亲的礼物，我向他要过，他没给我。”  
大卫露出个微笑，站起来，微微躬身行礼：“我能为您效劳吗？”  
杰克迟疑一下，点点头。  
大卫坐回去，继续弹那只曲子。  
琴声清透又悠长，不是杰克所知道的任何一首名曲，但他觉得耳熟，不由问：“它的名字是什么？”  
大卫仿佛知道杰克在想什么：“这是父亲教我的，并不是什么名曲。”  
“漂亮的曲子，”杰克说，“我觉得在哪里听过。”  
大卫唇边的笑容更深了一点，想，你会想起来的。

那个时候还在念寄宿学校的王子出现在电视上不多，所以大卫并没有认出来他。后来就知道了。  
大卫知道与他约定的是谁，他等待的是谁，喜欢的是谁。  
对只见过一面的少年念念不忘，不久之后大卫就明白了那是一见钟情。  
以杰克在娱乐新闻版的出现频率，对他忘了自己大卫一点也不意外，但他知道杰克会想起来。  
等杰克想起来的那天，他再把他所取的这首曲子的名字告诉他。

 

于2014.05.14

**Author's Note:**

> 大卫和杰克双剑合璧能达成什么样的结局我已经写过两回了，就不再多费笔墨。  
> 标题起自“人面不知何处去，桃花依旧笑春风”。


End file.
